Ce soir
by Lolaluna
Summary: Soir de bal... Lily donne sa chance à James, tandis que sa meilleure amie tente sa propre chance... Car tout peut changer! Il suffit de s'en donner la peine! SiriusOC et LEJP...
1. Chapter 1

Les derniers rayons de soleil inondaient le parc de Poudlard d'une lumière ambrée, faisant fondre les rares plaques de neige qui subsistaient encore. Lily Evans était adossée à la meurtrière du dortoir. Elle avait toujours adoré ce temps: lorsqu'il faisait très froid et que pourtant le ciel brûlait d'un soleil magnifique. En cette fin d'après midi, elle était d'autant plus heureuse que le soir même, elle devait se rendre au bal de Noël… Et pas avec n'importe qui. Non, car cette année elle avait finis par dire «oui» à James Potter. Oh ils n'étaient pas encore tout à fait ensemble! Mais elle avait accepter de se rendre à l'évidence: elle n'était pas indifférente à ce garçon, et il se pouvait même qu'il ne soit pas si hypocrite que ça… Pour l'occasion, elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts: elle avait revêtue une longue robe de velours pourpre qui laissait ses épaules dégagées, ça après avoir trempé tout l'après midi dans un bain parfumé à se récurer dans tous les coins… Pour finir elle avait passé une heure avec des bigoudis magiques chauffants sur la tête, ce qui avait eu pour résultat de lui brûler vilainement le crâne… Mais quoiqu'il en fut, il état indéniable que Lily était superbe à cet instant. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que ses efforts ne soient pas vains au final, et que la soirée se passerait comme elle l'espérait… Un bruit immonde de vomissement la sortie de ses réflexions. Sa meilleure amie, Loredana Green, avait passé sa journée aux toilettes: la pauvre fille avait attrapé une vilaine gastro au dernier moment…Mais Lily la soupçonnait de s'être déclanché elle-même sa maladie. En effet la jeune fille avait la capacité de se déclencher toutes sortes de symptômes lorsqu'elle était angoissée… Et le fait est qu'elle avait de quoi être stressée… Car la veille même, Sirius Black l'avait invité au bal. Loredana n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi, mais elle avait accepté, ce qui avait eu le pouvoir de scotcher Lily. « Tu es folle ou quoi? Ce gars ne te mérite pas!A tous les coups c'est un pari…» Loin d'être blessée par les paroles de son amie, Loredana avait haussé les épaules, et avait calmement répliqué: «Mais si lui ne me mérite pas, qui alors? Et puis… Je pense aussi que c'est un pari. Mais je pense que j'ai plus à gagner que lui. C'est le dernier Noël que je passe ici, alors autant en avoir un souvenir impérissable. Et de toute façon c'est pas comme si il m'invitait à coucher avec lui!» Lily avait alors compris. Son amie avait toujours été terriblement timide… Tellement qu'elle arrivait à dix sept ans et, comme elle le disait elle-même, n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce que pouvait être un homme. Et au final ça n'allait pas être durant cette soirée qu'elle risquait d'en apprendre plus… Quelques minutes plus tôt, Lily, voyant que l'état de Loredana ne s'arrangeait pas, avait envoyé un hiboux à Sirius pour le prévenir que son amie ne serait pas au rendez vous… Et depuis il semblait même que l'état de la jeune fille avait empiré! Lily frappa doucement à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Ça va aller Lo'?

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une grande jeune fille au cheveux plats et bruns, qui portait une paire de grosses lunettes rectangulaires sur le bout du nez.

- Pas des masses non… Répondit celle-ci d'une voix blanche. C'est incroyable, j'ai vomi des choses que je ne me souviens même pas avoir mangé…

- Tu sais si tu veux je peux rester avec toi ce soir? S'enquit Lily en entrant dans la salle de bain.

- Ha ha, très drôle.

- Je suis sérieuse! Se défendit Lily.

- Écoute moi Lily, commença Loredana tout en mettant du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dents, cette soirée est d'une importance cruciale pour toi…

- Cruciale, cruciale… Faut le dire vite!

- Et ça quoi que tu en dises! Répliqua la brunette en enfournant sa brosse dans la bouche, et pour rien au monde che ne foudrais êkre la raijon qui te ferais louper une mémorable chéanche de roulache de pelles et de tripotaches !

Lily fronça les sourcils, l'air sévère.

- On va dire que je n'ai pas compris ce que tu viens de dire…

A ce moment là, et d'une façon parfaitement synchrone, on frappa à la porte du dortoir, et Loredana se précipita vers la cuvette des toilettes. Lily referma la porte sur son amie qui vomissait son dentifrice et un tas d'autres choses peu ragoûtantes et alla ouvrir la porte. Et là, ce qu'elle vit la fit hésiter entre éclater de rire et se mettre à hurler d'indignation: James Potter et Sirius Black se trouvait l'un derrière l'autre, chacun les jambes et les bras écartés, s'accrochant désespérément aux murs de l'escalier.

- Je viens de heurter cette porte avec mon crâne Lily, alors si tu pouvais reculer un peu afin que je puisse retrouver la terre ferme et me masser la tête?

Lily s'exécuta, et James et Sirius sautèrent à terre, le souffle haletant.

- Maudits escaliers… Ronchonna James en se frottant vigoureusement le crâne.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous amène ici? Le bal démarre dans une heure et demi, et on avait rendez-vous devant la grande salle!

- En fait on est venu pour moi, intervint Sirius.

- Vraiment? Demanda Lily, dubitative.

- Oui, je voulais voir Loredana. Où est elle?

- Loredana ne peut pas te voir, elle est malade, tu le sais!

- Oui je sais! Je veux juste la voir!

- De toute façon elle n'est pas là, elle est… à l'infirmerie!

Mais un bruit assez explicite leur parvinrent de la salle de bain.

- C'est elle qui a fait ça?! S'exclama Sirius mi écoeuré, mi inquiet.

Lily se contenta d'hocher la tête. Et avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher, Sirius contourna la jeune fille et marcha à grand pas vers la salle de bain.

- Loredana?

- Sirius? Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je suis venu te chercher.

- Rien que ça?

- Oui, que tu le veuilles ou non, ce soir tu viens au bal avec moi!

- J'aurais le droit à un susucre si j'obéis?

- Ne joue pas à ça! Tu sais combien Est-ce que j'ai payé ce foutu costume?!

- Justement, si je venais il y auraient de fortes chances pour que je le souille…

- Je t'ai apporté quelque chose… Dit Sirius tout en sortant un petit flacon d'albâtre de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

- C'est quoi?

- Une potion…

- Ah non hein!

Loredana était d'origine moldue, et avait une aversion toute particulière envers les potions, quelles qu'elles soient.

- Tu ne me feras pas avaler un de ces machins là!

- Ne soit pas bête! Avec ça tu en as pour à peu près cinq heures de tranquillité, et après…

- NON! Et puis d'abord pourquoi tu t'acharnes comme ça?! Tu peux avoir toutes les filles de l'école ce soir! Même celle qui ont déjà un cavalier!

Un sourire plein de fierté se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Oui,c'est vrai…

- Ta modestie te perdra… Ironisa Loredana de l'autre côté de la porte.

- C'est toi que je veux ce soir…

Silence. Long silence. Puis…

- BEUARK…!!!

Sirius recula vivement.

- Bon… Euh… Okay! Je te laisse la potion, et tu as intérêt à être là ce soir, sinon c'est moi qui viendrais te chercher!

Aussitôt, il retourna dans la chambre avec James et Lily.

- Elle est vraiment pas bien… C'est vraiment pas de chance, juste avant le bal!

- Oui, mais je crois que c'est psychosomatique, d'après moi elle se déclenche…

- Lily!!!

Loredana venait de sortir de la salle de bain comme une furie, et pointait un index accusateur vers son amie.

- Comment peux tu dire que je…

- C'est incroyable ce que tu peux être pâle, intervint Sirius, on dirait une fesse!

James étouffa un éclat de rire, Lily eut un sursaut tandis que les yeux de Loredana semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites.

- Il faut réellement que tu te soignes, continua Sirius sans se démonter, tu vas avaler ce que je t'ai apporté, prendre une bonne douche, te coiffer t'habiller, et on se retrouve en bas. Aller! Courage!

Il adressa un clin d'œil à la jeune fille, et sans plus de cérémonie, quitta la chambre, suivi de James. Plantée au milieu de la chambre, avec son vieux pyjama beige délavé, ses pantoufles à têtes de mickeys et son air malade, Loredana n'avait pas bougé. Elle avait l'air si pitoyable, que Lily en ressentit de la pitié.

- Tu sais quoi ma Lo'? Tu vas y aller à ce bal!

Loredana secoua la tête négativement.

- Il veut pas vraiment y aller avec moi… C'est juste que… Ça l'a blessé dans son orgueil que je refuse.

- Mais qu'Est-ce que tu me fais là? On savait depuis le début que les intentions de Black n'étaient pas honorables! Et tu l'as dit toi-même, en allant à ce bal, tu as beaucoup plus à gagner que lui! Alors maintenant, tu vas avaler ce truc, tu vas sauter dans la baignoire et moi je vais m'occuper de toi! Et je te jure que ce soir tu évoqueras bien plus que la blancheur d'une fesse!

Loredana eut un triste sourire.

- D'accord…

Lily eut un petit saut de joie.

- Cool! Je vais m'occuper de tout ne t'inquiète pas!

- Alors je te souhaite bonne chance…


	2. Chapter 2

Dix minutes. Dix minutes qu'il l'attendait. Le bal avait commencé, et si elle n'arrivait pas il lui serait définitivement impossible d'y aller. Car, non, Sirius Black n'irait jamais à un bal en célibataire. Tanpis…Il allait monter au dortoir et la traîner par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait! Il posait le pied sur la première marche, lorsque Lily déboula dans l'escalier comme une folle.

- James! Où est James?!

- Et Loredana?

- Elle arrive… Où est James?

- Euh… Dans la grande salle il t'attend. Tu as dit qu'elle arrive?

Mais Lily ne l'écoutait déjà plus, et courrait vers la salle de bal en marmonnant des «jesuisenretardjesuisenretardjesuisenretard» précipités.

Sirius, de nouveau seul, se mit à faire les cent pas. «Non mais quelle idée… Quelle idée de l'inviter Elle!» Loredana était grande, osseuse, portait d'énormes lunettes, avait des cheveux longs bruns et ternes, et était la meilleure amie de Lily Evans… Pourquoi diable avait il invité cette fille?!? «Parce qu'elle te fait rire!» S'exclama une petite voix dans la tête du jeune homme. Oui… Loredana le faisait rire. Elle était sarcastique, moqueuse et surtout elle était spontanée. Peu lui importait qu'elle fusse laide ou disgracieuse… Et cela aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître.

Un bruit sourd le sortit de sa léthargie.

- ET CHIASSE!!!

Il vit alors une jeune fille arriver à l'angle de l'escalier. Elle sautillait à cloche pied en se tenant la cheville et jurait à qui mieux mieux… Elle finit par se redresser, inspirer profondément et tirer sur le corset de sa robe. Elle était grande, svelte, et sa robe vert amande faisait ressortir les reflets ambrés de sa chevelure relevée en chignon. Alors qu'elle posait prudemment le pied sur la première marche, son regard se déposa sur Sirius. Ses yeux se plissèrent et elle sembla hésiter.

- Black?

C'est seulement qu'il réalisa.

- Green?! C'est toi?!

- Bah oui qui d'autre! Viens m'aider, je suis myope comme une taupe! Si je continus je vais me casser la gueule…

Le jeune homme eut un moment d'étourdissement, puis se précipita dans les escaliers.

- Cette garce de Lily a insisté pour que je pose mes lunettes… J'y absolument rien! Je pourrais être aussi bien coincée dans le trou du cul d'une baleine ça serait pareil… En plus, je viens de me payer le mur, j'ai la cheville explosée… Ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Je vais pas te lâcher.

Sirius saisit délicatement la main de la jeune fille et la passa sous son bras.

- Alors finalement, tu es venue?

- Non, ce que tu tiens à ton bras n'est en fait qu'un hologramme de ma personne, crée tout spécialement pour l'occasion.

Le jeune homme sourit.

- Tu me sors tes blagues à deux noises pour ne pas avouer que tu aurais préféré mourir que de ne pas venir à ce bal avec moi…

- Ah! Elle bonne celle là Black dis donc! Et c'est moi peut être qui suis venue en «via ferrata» dans ton dortoir pour te supplier de m'accompagner à la soirée?

- Tu sais quoi? On va arrêter là, sinon je sens que je vais te lâcher et que tu vas descendre ces escaliers plus vite que prévu…

- C'est honteux d'user ainsi mon handicap…

L'entrée du couple Black/Green fit grand effet. Beaucoup de jeunes filles se mirent à chuchoter entre elles avec véhémence, tandis que de nombreux garçons regardèrent Loredana avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'admiration.

- Tu devrais voir ça Green! Ils sont tous en train de nous mater…Quand on a passé les portes c'est limite si la musique s'est pas arrêtée!

La jeune fille sourit.

- De toute façon, tu aurais pu venir avec n'importe qui, ça aurait eu le même effet…

- Erreur très chère! Il y a fort à parier que si Lily ne s'était pas occupée de ton cas tout à l'heure, les regards eurent été bien différents…

- Alors ça tu vois, je sais pas trop comment le prendre…

- Alors c'est pas moi qui vais te le dire… Tu danses?

La jeune femme poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

- On est là pour ça non?

Sirius prit la main de Loredana et l'entraîna sur la piste.

- Je hais les slows…

- C'est pathologique chez toi, t'es toujours en train de râler!

- Désolée.

Arrivés au milieu de la piste, la jeune fille passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Sirius, qui (et il s'en trouva fort étonné) frissonna à ce contact.

- Tu sais quoi Black? Finalement c'est pas plus mal que je n'aille pas mes lunettes. Au moins ça te permet de croire que si je danse mal c'est par ce que je n'y vois rien…

- C'est un slow, y'a pas besoin de savoir danser…

- Ça fait déjà deux fois que je te marche dessus…

- Okay Green, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, je me trompe?

Loredana baissa les yeux.

- Je me sens pas vraiment à ma place ce soir. Crois le ou pas, mais c'est la première fois que je viens au bal de Noël. Et là en plus, le fait d'y être avec toi… J'ai l'impression que je serais jamais à la hauteur.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

- C'est quoi ces conneries au juste?

- Arrête enfin! Tu l'as dit toi-même! Tout le monde nous regarde! Je suis entourée par une bande de greluches qui n'attendent qu'une chose c'est de pouvoir me faire une crasse! Et puis… Regarde moi… Je suis pas vraiment l'image que chacun se fait de la cavalière du grand Sirius Black!

- Tu pètes un câble Green! Je vais au bal avec qui je veux, je me fous des autres! Et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant. Et d'ailleurs… Détrompe toi. Tu…

- Quoi?

- Tu es l'image exacte que chacun se fait de la copine qui me serait idéale.

Loredana leva en sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

- Ouais… Enfin… Euh…Ce que je veux dire c'est que tout le monde m'imagine avec une fille élégante, et super jolie… Et ce soir tu en est la représentation parfaite… L'humour et l'angoisse en plus.

La jeune fille ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et commençait sérieusement à rougir.

- Et bah… Ça alors…

- Et tu es parfaitement à la hauteur… Bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Ajouta Sirius en souriant. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cette fille était dingue… Sirius en était arrivé à cette conclusion en fin de soirée. Oui, Loredana Green était complètement folle…Mais qu'Est-ce qu'elle le faisait rire!

Il y avait eu le coup où elle avait fait tomber une olive dans le décolleté de Brianna Johnson et qu'elle avait essayer de la récupérer avec une pince à glaçon… Ou bien encore la fois où elle avait lâchée la porte en plein dans le nez d'un pauvre Serdaigle persuadé qu'elle allait retenir le battant… Où bien encore lorsque à cause de sa vue basse, Loredana avait confondu ouvertement une jeune fille blonde (qui avait eu le malheur de venir draguer Sirius) avec Remus! Le jeune homme en pleurait encore de rire…

Les danseurs avaient commencer à quitter la piste, et la plupart des élèves qui étaient encore dans la pièce, buvait leur dernier verre. Suivie de Sirius, Loredana se dirigea vers le balcon. La nuit était incroyablement belle: la lune semblait à portée de main, et des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel noir d'encre. La jeune fille s'approcha de la rambarde de pierre, et d'un mouvement souple l'enjamba (aussi élégamment que sa robe le lui permettait…)de façon à ce que ses pieds se retrouvent au dessus du vide. Sirius s'approcha à son tour, et d'un geste qu'il ne calcula pas, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Loredana, et appuya sa tête sur son épaule. La jeune femme se raidit d'abord, puis entrelaça ses doigts glacés à ceux de son cavalier.

- Tu me trouves belle ce soir?  
- Euh…Enfin…Je…Quoi?  
- Oui, belle, agréable à regarder, jolie…Ou si tu préfères: sexy, bandante, baisable… En fait c'était plutôt une question rhétorique, parce qu'à la façon dont tu regardes mon décolleté, je peux aisément deviner ce dont tu penses de moi.

Loredana avait débité cela à une vitesse prodigieuse, et ne semblait même pas essoufflée. Sirius en revanche, avait le souffle coupé!

- Je…Je…Je pensais être discret.

Cette réponse fit rire Loredana.

- Et ce soir tu es bien plus que tout ça. Alors ne gâche pas tout avec des vulgarités… C'est pas joli dans la bouche d'une petite fille.  
- Je ne suis pas une petite fille s'indigna la jeune femme.

Sirius eut un sourire carnassier.

- Je sais.

Le jeune homme se détacha doucement de sa compagne. Cette dernière pivota sur elle-même pour se retrouver face au regard bleu nuit de Sirius. celui-ci lui sourit gentiment. En le voyant se rapprocher d'elle imperceptiblement, Loredana se mit soudainement à rougir.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses… Chuchota-t-elle.  
- Et? Répondit il, l'air mutin.  
- Et… Et bien à minuit Cendrillon redeviendra une pauvre souillon, et dans cette version, toi et moi nous savons qu'il n'y a pas de fin heureuse possible.

Sirius fit mine de réfléchir.

- Oui, je vois… Le problème vois tu, c'est que je n'ai rien d'un prince charmant…

Et avant que Loredana n'aille pu protester, le jeune homme unit ses lèvres à sa bouche rose et appétissante. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lily Evans était couchée sur son lit, les bras en croix. Un sourire resplendissant éclairait son visage, et sous le bustier de sa robe de bal, son coeur battait à tout rompre. La soirée avait été merveilleuse… Elle avait décidé de donner sa chance à James,et ça avait payé! Tout avait été si… magique! James s'était conduit en parfait gentleman, si bien que Lily avait parfois eu l'impression de na pas être à la hauteur de son élégance. A la fin ils s'étaient même embrassés! Enfin… C'était plutôt Lily qui avait bondie sur James… Elle savait à présent qu'elle allait vivre quelque chose d'exceptionnel avec lui. Ce n'était pas seulement une amourette, c'était bien plus que ça! Elle n'avait pas besoin de peser ses mots avec lui, elle pouvait être naturelle et spontanée! Et surtout ils riaient ensemble. En plus d'être son idéal, James était son ami. Et cette complicité, Lily le savait, valait de l'or. Le grincement de la porte du dortoir la sortie de ses pensées. Elle se releva sur les coudes, et fit face à sa meilleure qui semblait ailleurs. D'où elle était, Lily put remarquer que Loredana souriait aux anges en en tripotant les brides de ses chaussure qu'elle tenait d'une main. Devant l'air énamouré de la jeune femme, Lily se mit à sourire.

- Tout va bien Lo'?

L'interpellée sursauta violement.

- Ça va pas?!? Je croyais que tu dormais!

Lily éclata de rire.

- Non, comme tu le vois! Non mais dites jeune fille, avez-vous vu l'heure? Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas aller au bal, je vous trouve bien tardive! Où étiez vous donc?

- Ah ah! Quel humour Miss Evans!

- Ah! Je vois qu'on élude ma question!

- J'étais avec Sirius, on s'embrassait à perdre haleine et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me faire l'amour sur le balcon devant tout le monde… Ce qui ne m'aurait pas déplu, soit dit en passant…

Lily sourit leva les yeux au ciel.

- Nan, sérieusement, où étais tu?

Loredana qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain, fit demi tour et haussa les sourcils d'un air entendu. Lily eut un rire nerveux.

- Je…Tu… NON?!

La jeune fille brune hocha la tête vigoureusement, l'air narquois.

- Mais enfin tu es folle ou quoi?!? Explosa Lily, pâle comme la mort.  
- Oh pitié…  
- Quoi «oh pitié»?! Je m'inquiète! Tu as embrassé Black!!! Mais à quoi t'attends tu?! On parle de Sirius!!! Il va t'arracher le cœur, le couper en morceaux, le passer à la moulinette,et il se fera des tartines avec ce qu'il en restera!!!

Loredana eut une grimace de dégoût.

- T'es dégueu…  
- Bon sang Lo'… C'est pas un gars pour toi, et en plus il…  
- Mais enfin Lily, arrête ça!!! S'écria la jeune fille, Primo tu n'es pas ma mère, Deusio moi je ne fais aucune réflexion sur le fait que tout à l'heure tu fut à la limite de violer James dans le couloir (Lily eut soudain l'air d'un poisson qu'on sort de l'eau), et tertio je n'attends RIEN de la part de Black!!!

Loredana sembla soudain très fatiguée.

- Tu sais, reprit elle, j'ai passé une bonne soirée… Une TRES bonne soirée. Et c'est tout ce qui compte. C'était un moment merveilleux, suspendu dans le temps, sans avant et sans après. Et ça me convient parfaitement comme ça.

Une ombra passa sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Tu es sure?

Lily la regardait,adoucie, et légèrement inquiète. Loredana eut un pauvre sourire.

- Oui… Souffla-t-elle.

Son amie eut un soupir las, et replaça une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille. Toutes deux se sourirent. On frappa alors à la porte.

- J'y vais bouge pas. Murmura Loredana.

Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, il n'y avait personne… Juste une petite balle de caoutchouc rouge. Intriguée, elle regarda au bas des escaliers. Là, se tenait Sirius qui se tordait le cou pour essayer de la voir. Lorsqu'il aperçu sa bouille brune et bouclée, il lu fit signe de descendre.

- Qu'Est-ce q'il se passe?

Le jeune homme eut un sourire mystérieux. Et contre toute attente, il s'agenouilla face à Loredana, et avec un sourire malicieux,lui dit:

- Cendrillon n'aurait elle pas oublié quelque chose?

Il sortit alors la seconde chaussure de la jeune femme de derrière son dos. Face à l'escarpin vert amande, elle éclata de rire.

- J'ai dû la laisser tomber tout à l'heure… Heureusement que tu es tombé dessus, Lily m'aurait tué…

Et tout en parlant, elle enfila la petite chaussure que Sirius lui tendait.

- En fait, je n'étais pas réellement venu pour ça, commença-t-il en se redressant, si je suis là c'est pour te dire que…

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, le coupa la jeune fille, mais ne t'inquiète pas tout est très clair, c'était juste UNE soirée, une belle soirée, certes, mais unique.

Sirius parut perplexe.

- Euh non… Je voulais juste savoir, si… Si tu aurais eu envie de voir si le conte pouvais virer à la «romance»… Mais visiblement c'était ridicule! S'exclama-t-il dans un rire nerveux.

Il fit alors demi tour, l'air penaud. Ce fut comme une décharge électrique pour Loredana. Elle se mit alors à courir après Sirius,mais à cause de son unique chaussure, elle s'emmêla les pieds dans un tapis et tomba à plat entre juste devant le jeune homme dans un énorme «BAOF!». Le peu de gens qui se trouvait dans la salle commune éclata de rire, tandis que Loredana se relevait avec l'aide Sirius, plutôt gêné. Une fois debout, la jeune fille reprit contenance et épousseta sa robe. Elle fit alors face au jeune homme qui se faisait violence pour ne pas rire.

- Je suis désolée, dit elle, mais autant de désillusionner tout de suite, car si tu restes avec moi, c'est plutôt une comédie romantique qui risque de se jouer… Romantique d'accord, mais une comédie quand même.

Sirius lui sourit franchement.

- Je prends le risque… Mais afin d'éviter d'assister à une drame, porte deux chaussures à l'avenir!  
Loredana donna une petite tape sur l'épaule du jeune homme, avant de s'avancer vers lui et de l'embrasser. Soudain, Sirius mit fin au baiser, devant l'air mi fâché, mi étonné de la jeune femme.

- Olala! S'écria t' il le regard affolé, j'ai complètement oublié! Depuis que Lily l'a embrassé, James est comme tétanisé à l'angle du couloir! Il à les yeux révulsés et la bouche en cœur, il faut absolument que ta copine fasse quelque chose…!

THE END 


End file.
